Just kiss like real people do
by cantdrownmydemons22
Summary: Fluffy morning between Oliver and Barry. Barry wakes up to see Oliver cooking breakfast. Eddie's life might or might not also be in danger... SLASH Flarrow


**Whelp. Here's another story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited my other story! :D it seriously motivated me to write more x). Uhm. This contains SLASH between Barry/Oliver. Obviously. Feel free to leave suggestions on how I can improve my writing :3**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. The characters of this belongs to their respective show(s)/book(s) and creator(s) of said shows/books**

-F-A-

Barry's eyes slowly fluttered open. The harsh morning light made him squint till his eyes finally adjusted. He rolled over, looking for his bed partner, but was met by empty sheets. He stretched his arm out feeling the cold sheets indicating that said bed partner has been up for a while. He was stuck debating between getting up and searching for Oliver or just going back to sleep. Suddenly a loud grumbling sounded in the room. Well, guess his stomach settled that argument. He got up, pulling on a pair of sweats and a discarded shirt, and made his way to the kitchen.

'Well, found Oliver.' Barry thought when he saw Oliver standing over the stove in the kitchen. The billionaire was clad in only a pair of dark, green boxers. Barry felt himself blush ,which was ridiculous since he saw the man in _less_ before. Last night for instance. Yet he still gets flustered seeing the man almost completely nude, but in all fairness Oliver was extremely well built. Hours spent fighting and training did the their jobs and seriously paid off.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," Oliver joked, without looking up from the stove. Barry let out a short, amused laugh.

"Maybe I will. I'll send it to Iris. I can already see the headlines for tomorrow; 'Billionaire actually cooks own breakfast'."

"I'm cooking breakfast for _you,_ actually."

"Really?" Barry asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah. Now sit down." Oliver commanded. Instead of sitting at the table, Barry moved to sit on the counter next to the stove. Oliver sent him an amused glance; "Not what I meant, but okay."

The speedster leaned in, giving the first kiss of the day. Oliver smiled slightly into the kiss. It was short and chaste, but perfect. Barry finally noticed the eggs cooking in the pan and his stomach gave a rumble of approval. He also caught the enticing smell of fried bacon. Glancing around, he spied the plate of fried bacon on the other side of Oliver.

"Don't think about it. You can have some after I plate up." Oliver said, moving the pan of eggs off the stove.

"Fine. But hurry up then. I'm starving." Barry whined. Oliver heaved a dramatic sigh and jokingly replied; "Sometimes I think you love food more than me."

Barry rolled his eyes. He spread his legs inviting the vigilante to move closer. Oliver moved so that he was standing in between Barry's legs. He placed his hands on the speedsters legs, rubbing his thumb slowly on the inside of Barry's thigh.

"Love food more than you? Never. Not to mention _you're_ the reason I'm starving this morning," Barry said, implying their late night activities of last night. The statement made Oliver smirk.

"First person I slept with who needs a protein bar instead of a cigarette after having sex," Oliver said, amusement coating his voice. He leaned forward, recapturing the scarlet speedsters lips. This time the kiss was entirely different. It started off slow, but escalated quickly. Their lips rhythmically slid over each other, before Barry part his mouth slightly, granting Oliver access to deepen the kiss. He felt Oliver's hands starting to slide up and down his thighs. Barry let out a pleased sound when he felt a warm tongue slide into his mouth. Oliver was a great kisser, no surprise, and simply kissing the older man made Barry's stomach flutter. He could feel firm muscle under his palms as he slid his hands from Oliver's arms to the man's neck. Gripping his thigh's tighter, the vigilante pulled him closer, so that their lower bodies could flit together. Barry let out a surprised sound at the action. Breaking the kiss, Oliver started kissing along his jaw making his way down to his neck. Barry tilt his head to the side ,giving the other man more access. Oliver's tongue slipped out tasting his skin and he shivered under the touch.

He never thought his life would turn out this way. If you told Barry a year ago that he'd be sitting in the apartment of Oliver fucking Queen, with said billionaire cooking him breakfast and kissing him on the counter...well he'd probably just have laughed and called you crazy. Especially since he was deeply in love with Iris at that time and sure that they were destined to be together. Now...well he still loved Iris, but more like a best friend or a sister. And he was actually happy for her and Eddie. Eddie was a great guy: loyal, dependent, nice and Eddie absolutely adored Iris. Sure, there might still be a tiny bit of left over feelings, but not the love he used to feel. No, he loves this man standing in front of him now. The billionaire Oliver Queen who disappeared for five years, the man who swore that this thing between him and Barry won't ever work out, that Barry deserved more. Honestly it was a miracle when Oliver called Barry one day out of the blue, asking him to an actual date (Barry had a suspicion it had to do with a little persuasion from a certain blonde techy). And now weeks later; they were here. In an oddly domesticated scene. Actually, maybe someone should have told him...would have saved them all a lot of time and drama.

"What?" Oliver mumbled, voice muffled by Barry's neck, where he was busy marking his skin with obvious hickeys, which will disappear in a couple of hours. Being a speedster meant Barry's mind worked faster than the ordinary person, but seems like he must have spaced out for a while if Oliver noticed. Lifting his head, Oliver met Barry's eyes. Barry leaned forward kissing him again.

"Just thinking that if someone told me a year ago this would happen; it would have saved a lot of trouble. Like getting punched by Eddie." Barry meant it as a joke, but unfortunately he must have said something wrong, because suddenly Oliver stiffened, stilling the kiss. He gave Oliver a confused look. What did he say?

"Eddie punched you?"

Shit.

"Well yeah. But it was a long while ago! And he had a reason!" Barry frantically tried to explain; "I kind of might have talked to Iris earlier that day and, uh, told her I loved her? Again? And she kind of got mad saying I was putting words in her mouth, because of a really long story -which is really not important- and I guess she told Eddie who got mad and later that day he punched me...but like I said he had reason too! And come on don't get that look."

Oliver's eyes had narrowed during his speech, anger evident in his eyes. His jaw was set and he had crossed his arms halfway through the speech. Barry felt panic start to rise and he seriously hoped the vigilante would just drop it.

"I'm going to kill him"

Well so much for dropping it.

"No! You are not. Like I said; he had reason to. Plus it was before you and I started officially dating. Don't do anything stupid?" Barry asked more than commanded. He did not feel like explaining to Joe why the Arrow was trying to kill Eddie. Unfortunately it looked like Oliver's anger did not diminish.

"Please?" Barry tried again, his voice pleading. Oliver took a deep breath, seemingly trying to calm down. Eventually after a few moments he uncrossed his arms, sighing.

"I won't kill him."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And Oliver is telling the truth. He won't _kill_ the detective.

And if later that day, when Eddie showed up for dinner at the West's house, with a large black bruise forming under his eye, well then Oliver will just shrug at Barry's disbelieving look and claim that at least he didn't _kill_ the guy.


End file.
